Extraction of substances from plants, animals, or other source materials may be an important part of a process used in producing or formulating pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, or compositions that may be used for other desirable applications. Some desirable applications may include a treatment of illnesses, diseases, detrimental conditions, or the like. Extractions may be used to develop compositions, which may enhance physical, mental, or emotional health and well being.
Many methods have been developed for extracting natural products from source materials. System components used in these methods of natural product extraction may directly correlate to the efficiency (e.g., yield) and selectivity (e.g., purity) of the extraction and isolation process. There is a need for extraction systems that may be used to produce ample quantities of desirably selected products with reduced impurities.